All But Forgotten
by daughterofwisdomandwater
Summary: Annabeth gets pregnant at age 22, with triplets. No biggie, until Rachel just has to go and spoil it with a prophecy. I mean, seriously? Thalia and Nico adopt their youngest, a little girl, at age six. But when they move back to San Francisco, and the gang reunites, well, what could go wrong? Everybody will be a big happy family, right? Hahahahano. First fanfic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

For the purpose of this story, Percy and Annabeth are 22 when Annabeth gets pregnant. This is my first fanfiction, and it''s about my OC, who you will learn the name of later. Please read and review with constructive criticism, but no flames, please! Ummm, could someone tell me what a flame is? Thank you amigos!

~Daughterofwisdomandwater

Annabeth POV

I blinked. One, two, three times. I couldn't believe it. Grinning, I called Percy over. "Wise Girl, what's wrong?" he sounded panicked. I was wondering how to deliver the news, when I came up with a plan. "You know how we talked about a baby?" He looked at me funny, and said,"Yeah, why?" Oh my gods, he was so oblivious. I waved the test in front of his face. "It's a little pink plus, Percy!" Again with the confusion, and the obliviousness, until finally it clicked. He broke out in a smile, picked me up, and swung me around. "You really are a Seaweed Brain," I whispered in a voice that suggested I just proved something. Then, I buried my face in his shirt, and sighed. This would be a long nine months.

¡Yay line break!

Nine Months Later

"Annie! You look great!" Thalia screamed as she ran towards me.

"Actually, I look like a small planet. I do believe that soon I'll start having my own gravitational pull." Lame joke, but I wanted to see a smile. "Okay Annie, whatever you say! *Cough* nerd *cough*" I laughed. As we walked up to the Big House, we saw Rachel. She shrieked and was about to say something, probably about how great I look, when she stopped, and green smoke poured out of her mouth.

"Youngest of three, left without thee.

Forgotten by all, but she shall not fall.

Finding the sister of Rome, she shall also find home.

Moving to town, she will discover something found.

When they unite the three, she shall lead ten across the country.

A loss will halt her and shake her of her task, but two years later she shall be asked.

Fire and water shall make a stand, and unite together to protect their homeland."

This was bad, very bad. I had to give up the youngest triplet? I was shocked beyond belief. Tears streamed down my face, silent sobs racking my body. I had already bought her a necklace, a beautiful silver locket. I felt a kick, and knew that it must be her, telling me that she understood. I loved her. I couldn't let her go. But...I had to. If I didn't, it would happen some other way. She was the one we told Nico he could name. He was gonna be her "godfather". "Soooooo, I'm guessing triplets?" Thalia grimaced, a couple of fat tears rolling down her face. Rachel had a frantic expression on her face, terrified, even, that what she thought was true. "What!?Why?! What happened this time? Oh no, I know that face! That's the Rachel-just-gave-another-prophecy-involving-us face!" I sniffled, pulled myself together, and stated"Well, Rachel, you just said that I had to give up my youngest child. And I have to forget about her. And I have to tell Percy. This is just WONDERFUL!" At the end I was near hysterics. And with that, my water broke.

!I loooove pizza! (this is a line break btw)

The last thing I said to her when we had to give her, red faced, kicking and screaming, to an adoption home was,"You must be stronger than your siblings, little Seaweed Brain. You must be stronger than me."

Sorry for any OOC behavior. My excuse for Annabeth is pregnancy hormones, but there is no excuse for my other characters. I'm hoping you liked it, despite the shortness. R&R please!

~Daughterofwisdomandwater


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Okay, the little girl is six and a half here.**

I walked out of the Room. I was Mr. Wallace's (A/N no offense to any Wallaces out there) favorite target. He used to be a professional hockey player, but he's way past his glory days. He was never very good anyways. That's why he opened this home for unwanted children. I told him this, and he didn't seem to think it was as funny as I did. Now you may be wondering what a clever, funny, totally adorable little girl with obvious physical talent is doing at a freak show like this? The answer is nobody wants a little girl with a smart mouth, strange hair, and weird eyes. Can you spell social outcast? I can, and it's one reason I am one. Living at an orphanage doesn't exactly score you any popularity points, either. Back to my adorable appearance, I have tan skin, wavy hair that is black on one side of my head, and blonde on the other with one gray streak, and one emerald and one stormy gray eye. So no, nobody wants me, thank you very much. I guess my life sucks sometimes, but I have two things I love. I swim, which is my previously mentioned obvious physical talent, and I read, English, a bit of Latin, and Ancient Greek all pretty well. I also hate my parents for leaving me here. I have a note inside of some awful, yet beautiful locket my parents left me that says, "Dear Daughter, we love you, but could only keep two children, so we kept your sister and brother. I'm sorry. Love, Daddy." Oh god, I'm just supposed to forgive them like that? You know, god sounds wrong. Gods, maybe? Hmmmm, yes, I like it.

¡Yay line break!

"Girl! Get down here! Somebody wants you!" Mr. Wallace yelled. My six and a half year old self jumped out of bed, put my hair up, and dressed in the only clothing I had, an extra large tank top that stopped two inches above my knee, and my socks. I didn't like cold feet, and nobody really cared what I wore, so nobody noticed I didn't have shoes. Sad but true. As I ran downstairs, I thought, "What if it's some family who want a perfect little angel?" Gods, I can't even imagine what living in one of those stories is like. The people in those stories had people that cared about them. And if not, at least they had an identity. I didn't even have a gods darned name! But when I saw the young couple, I smiled and walked up to them. "What's your name, Shadow Boy?" I asked, smirking. "Me?" the guy wondered, using his super duper smart boy language, seeming astonished at my attitude. Well, when you have no friends, you get pretty good at comebacks and burns to defend yourself. "No, Punk Barbie over here." I answered sarcastically, knowing that if they didn't like me now, they wouldn't ever like me. Better just to be yourself in interviews like these or else they'll just send you back, which is NOT fun. It's happened t me, and is pure torture.

They looked at each other, burst out laughing, and say,"We'll take her." They'll_ take _me? Like a dog? This is not a pound, people. We may be treated like animals by Mr. Walrus, but I expect better treatment from these people. If they want a pet, then I'll just let them know just about how "undomesticated" I am.

"Hey, just to let ya now, I'm six and a half, enjoy swimming, reading, am a social outcast, trouble maker- I swear I didn't push Casey into the pool, or dump water on Dylan 'cause the water did that for me-, a freak, and have no name." That should've scared em off, but they just seemed contemplative. "I also have ADHD and dyslexia." That should do it. "Welcome to the club, kid, and good luck, you're gonna need it. By the way, I'm Thalia Grace, and this man, if you can call him that, is my boyfriend Nico DiAngelo. And it's Death Breath over here's job to name you." Nico walked over to me, knelt down beside me, and put his mouth down to my ear. He whispered so low that only I could hear him,"Can I name you after my sister? She died when I was young." I nodded, wide eyed, and smiled. He seemed sad when he said this, indicating that he loved her dearly. I felt a bit, guilty? I did't know why, but I knew I would make her name proud. Nico rose to his feet and announced,"Everyone, this beautiful little girl's name is Bianca Lucas DiAngelo." So he and Thalia signed the adoption papers, and then we left, hand in hand, stopping only one time when I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Mr. Wallace. He turned bright red, but kept quiet. Thalia laughed and stated,"I think we're gonna get along just fine, Bianca." I felt the need to respond, and so I came up with the wittiest yet most adorable thing I could think of. "Well the tongue is not just there for chewing, and that walrus was a meanie pants." And thus, a new family was born.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a big thanks to Carthage5 for being my first (and only) follower. I would have posted it on my second chapter but i was really tired when I wrote it. I was up late and had to wake up early. I might not be able to post for a while after Wednesday, until July 3. Sorry! But I've gotten up to half of chapter nine written for when I come back, or tomorrow, depending on my schedule. Anyway please enjoy this. It's just a short filler chapter skipping to age 14 for Bianca. She is just explaining her life so far. I am going to post the next chapter soon after. I might have gotten the ages a bit wrong, but... **

** ~Daughterofwisdomandwater**

I, Bianca Lucas DiAngelo, was moving! Yes, I know that Lucas is a boy name, but it's basically naming me after a hero indirectly, as Thalia didn't want me having to live up to two hero's. Anyway, I was so excited that I could start fresh. I could be on the swim team, or a book club! Being almost fourteen and going into eighth grade during the middle of the year at a new school would be torture for most, but I'm ecstatic. San Francisco, here I come. Thalia was in the den, debating with Nico about which were better for fighting, a sword or a shield. Nico says that defense is most important, while Thals says that the best defense is a good offense over and over and over! I think the saying might be best offense is a good defense, but she's Thalia. You don't argue about pointless things with Thalia. Especially if she's the one who pays for your books. They way she and Nico argue, you would think that they're eight, not twenty-eight. Anyway, maybe I should tell about my bloodline. See, my parents were demigods, my mom's mom being Athena, and my dad's dad being Posiedon. The Greek gods are real, really real, and I even helped them a couple of times. Remember the Great Poodle Massacre? Thals, Nic, and I killed them off. Maybe I should explain because before you get all your a monster for killing those adorable little poodles, just know that the real monster is them! Hellhounds, usually nasty, but I have one that is really sweet! Her name is Athena, suggested by Thals to show my respect for the goddess. I named my stuffed Pegasus Posiedon, but Athena tried to chew him to bits, and I believe I know who told her to. And I have water powers, apparently more than even my dad. I still resent him and my mother sometimes when I remember my time in that prison, but I know that they did what they thought was best. Oh gods, Thalia and Nico are baking, and when they bake, they also burn houses down...not good at all!

**Like I said before, just sort of a filler chapter, explaining what her life is like with Thalia and Nico, and so you wouldn't get confused when Bianca is at a new school...**

** ~Daughterofwisdomandwater**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to VirtualViola03, my first reviewer. Also to:**

vampirediaries-damon

ThaliaJoelle

PuppyProngs

For favoriting/following. Love ya'll! **Now I know that the other parts of the story were a bit rushed, so I'll slow down now. But I'm heading straight to day one of school cause moving is boring. Please review, it would help a lot!**

** ~Daughterofwisdomandwater**

I walked into the dull, crowded hall, and saw all sorts of people staring and whispering around me. I had just come from the principal's office, in October, nobody knew me, and I had different colored eyes. I knew people would talk. Also, I got my schedule from the previously mentioned office. It says:

1st Period: Math; Mrs. Horton

2nd Period: Ancient Greek; Mrs. Jackson

3rd Period: English; Mr. Saval

4th Period: History; Ms. Noble

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: Gym; Mr. Jackson

7th Period: Science; Mr. Marqet

Whew, the language is Greek. I would have failed any other language, probably. And Thals would have laughed at me, and Nico would have scolded her, 'cause that's how our family does things. "Hey, freak!"some kid, with auburn hair, blue eyes, and a straight nose yelled. He looked athletic. Probably some popular kid that everybody here had a crush on. Definitely an eighth grader. I sighed. This school was gonna be like every other school I've been to, with stereotypical mean bully jocks, probably stupid, and as far as I can tell, girls who look like they've just been in an explosion of clown makeup and barbie clothes. "I have a name! It's Bianca. Bianca Smith." We don't use our real last names when we go places, because people want to find Nico and Thalia. They don't even use their real first name, just generic ones. I can keep my name though, because nobody knows me. The boy looked confused about my earlier statement, probably not used to being stood up to, when he came up with something he seemed to like. "How about Freakanca? Ya know, 'cause you're a freak!" I smiled sweetly. "That's very clever. You must make your mother sooooo proud." He sneered, and stared at me for a second before his brain processed the sarcasm dripping off my remark. "Why, you little bra-" he yelled before being cut off. "Daniel, what did I say about picking on people?" a girl who looked a whole lot like me asked. She had black hair, eyes that looked like my eyes, but the two colors mixed, and tan skin. But her face, it was so...me? She was very pretty, but her eyes weren't kind, they were very cold. Mine were not exactly welcoming, but they weren't mean. They just had a hard edge to them. "It's only funny when you do it, sweetheart," he sighed. Did this girl really have a boyfriend at fourteen? That's ridiculous, at least to me. I've never really taken an interest in any boys, none of them were ever nice to me. Nico and Thalia both greatly appreciated this. "Okay, Daniel, just run along now. I have business to take care of," she said in a sickly sweet tone. Daniel walked off grumbling, probably headed to his locker. Seriously, why do people hang out by their lockers? I never understood that. "Okay, Bianca, here's how things work. Me and my girls, Taylor, Brittany, and Jessica **(A/N No offense to any people w these names!)** own this school, along with Daniel, who is my boyfriend, Gabe, Joseph, and Jack. Don't come near us or threaten our status. If you do we will ruin you! You can only be friends with the nerds, who probably won't even talk to you, or the freaks, who are a bundle of fun, if you like being an outcast. My brother, who is a shame to the family, is one of those...things. Charlie Jackson is a complete and total loser!" She then started walking away, signaling to the girls trailing behind her to follow. They looked like baby ducks following their mommy. "Oh, and keep your grubby mitts off Daniel!" I sighed, chuckling. Me, want Daniel? Apparently it wasn't blondes that were the dumb ones. I sighed again, thinking that if I had friends they would laugh. Which brought me back to the main issue. Friends. These so called freaks probably won't take me either. Wait, did she say Jackson? Why does that name sound familiar? I dunno, but if I'm late to my first class on my first day, the teachers will NOT have a good impression on the first day. I may be smart, borderline genius, but I just can't seem to stay out of trouble at school! And trust me, I cannot get kicked out of this one, 'cause Thals says she'll homeschool me if I do.

¡Yay line break!

"Class, turn to page 394 in your textbook! This will be your homework tonight! You may start it during the last ten minutes of class! Begin!" the teacher yelled. Gods woman, stop yelling! Great, now she's got me doing it too! I took out a book to read, _Architecture: What the Romans Built, _because I had already finished my homework, not even noticing it was in Ancient Greek, when the boy sitting next to me whispered,"Hey, you're Bianca, right? I'm Charlie Jackson. You have lovely eyes. And your hair is pretty cool, too." He had Silena's eyes, only one was slightly grayer, and the other slightly greener, but not very noticeably. Blond hair with one gray tinge, again not very noticeable. And his face looked like mine! "Hi. Umm, thanks?" I mumbled, just loud enough so that he could hear. He grinned and said,"Do you wanna sit with my friends and me at lunch?" "Sure?" I answered confusedly, just as the bell rang.

¡Yay line break!

After a rushed changing of classes, I walked into Greek class. The teacher, Mrs. Jackson, said,"Hello, dear, just take a seat anywhere you want. Bianca Smith, correct?" As the rest of the class filed in, Mrs. Jackson said,"Class, please take your seats and settle down. There is a new student here today. Miss, could you come up and tell us a little bit about yourself?" As I made my way up the stairs, I noticed Silena's leg stuck as if to trip me. So, I waited til the last second, making it appear as though I hadn't noticed it, then stepped over it. A few chuckles and smiles were earned as I stuck my tongue out at her. I was soon standing in front of all the desks, and said,"Hi, my name is Bianca Smith. I live with my parents Lily and James, who adopted me when I was six. I can read, write, and speak Greek as well as English, and I love swimming." Mrs. Jackson's eyes were slightly wider now, and she was looking at me thoughtfully. "Thank you, Bianca. Now we will be starting a new unit in here," she said calmly as I walked back to my seat. No more tricks from Silena, but I knew she was upset that I didn't trip. Sadistic little girl, feeling joy from others pain and humiliation. When I sat down, I sorta zoned out for about the rest of class. When we had three minutes left of class, Mrs. Jackson asked, "Well, Miss Smith?" I blushed, embarrassed, then said,"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question? ADHD tends to make it hard to focus, ma'am." She smiled, her face softening some, and responded,"Of course. I understand, I have ADHD also. Silena asked you to prove that you spoke Greek, and I asked if you could list all the Greek heroes, please." Apparently Silena was out to get me, but I knew I could beat her out at this. So in Greek, I listed all of the known heroes. Then, realizing that as great of a teacher Mrs. Jackson was, she probably didn't know half of what I was saying. So I decided to have some fun, and at the same time pay tribute to some amazing but not very well known people. So, in rapid fire Greek, I said,"There are some great heroes that are not heard of, who probably are the reason you were able to be born." Mrs. Jackson tilted her head sideways, and looked confused, with her arms crossed. She probably thought that this was some kind of joke. Detention was to be expected, but it would be worth it. These people were awesome, and deserve any recognition I could give them. Mrs. Jackson looked as if she was going to say something, but I had to get this out of my system first. "Bianca DiAngelo, Zöe Nightshade, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez." I looked up at her. She had tears traced down her cheeks. Again, I thought she was about to say something, when the bell rang. A swell of kids charged out of the room like it was on fire, and I went back to the desk I was sitting at to get my purple bag with silver chevron. When I passed the teacher's desk, though, Mrs. Jackson stood up. She looked at me and said,"You're not a monster, but you're not a demigod, satyr, or nymph, either. I won't ask yet, but you need to promise me that you'll come to my kid's birthday barbecue tonight. We can talk there. And Bianca, don't go easy on Silena. We've tried to teach her to be good, but she won't listen. Please try and knock some sense into her." Boy oh boy, I just couldn't wait for lunch.

**I'm just gonna skip to lunch from there, 'cause nothing interesting is going to happen. Do you like how I kept them oblivious? Oh, and Bianca no longer resents her biological parents.**

** ~Daughterofwisdomandwater **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am actually loving writing. And a mean Silena is sooooo much fun. I don't remember any other stories I've looked at have a child of Percabeth be mean. She is sort of like a Bianca who wasn't left by her parents, a metaphorical alternate life. Silena feels entitled by her upbringing with heroes for parents, while Bianca sort of had to earn a status. Please let me know that you understand! Does anyone?**

** ~Daughterofwisdomandwater**

I pulled my brown paper bag lunch out of my undecorated locker, and when I closed it, there was a guy behind where the door had been. So, I did what came naturally to any quarter-blood girl. I hit him in the head with my lunch, which didn't affect him at all, and kicked him with my celestial bronze toed converse (I'll explain later) in the the shins, which maybe hurt just a teeny bit more. He winced and made a face of extreme pain. After a few seconds, he muttered,"Yup." I let it slide, he would tell me what it was about when he was ready. We headed off in the direction of the lunch room, going past classrooms and flyers for different clubs and events. "Something you probably didn't know about me," I remarked as we were walking,"is that I have never had any real friends besides my dog and my godparents." He looked at me and was about to say something, when he walked straight into a beige cement wall. I started laughing very hard, and when I could finally breathe, said,"Come on, Kelp Head, take me to your leader." "I am not a Kelp Head!" he protested. "Besides, what makes you think I'm not the leader?" I pretended to consider my options, then announced to the entire cafeteria,"'Cause you just walked into a wall!" As it so happens, we had just gotten to the table with all of Charlie's friends. They all looked up at this, and stared at me for a second. "He ran into a wall?!" one boy asked in a loud voice. Charlie sigh told me that this boy would never let him hear the end of it. "Okay, yes. But I believe introductions are needed. Bianca, this is Sammy Valdez, Emily Zhang, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Micheal Stoll, Luke Stoll, and Julia Grace. Guys, this is Bianca Smith." All the Stolls had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and upturned noses. Two sets of twins, I believe, as two of them sort of looked like clones of the two others, one pair being taller, the other shorter. Julia had blonde hair, and kaleidoscope eyes, with slightly tan skin. Emily was very pretty, with light brown skin, and warm brown eyes. Her hair was, yet again brown, but not a dull brown, it was a shiny, wavy, brown. Sammy had a Hispanic look to him, along with the upturned noses of the Stolls. His hair was curly, and he had brown eyes. There were some mumbled hellos, but again, there were mostly stares directed at me. So, to break the silence, I asked,"Hey, Julia, is that Grace as in the 80's movie starlet, Grace?" She looked startled, but answered,"Yes. Why?" I smiled and said,"Well, I heard that she had kids, are they your parents?" She smiled at me, apparently my question being amusing, and responded,"Umm, yeah, her son is my dad." Smiling, I said,"Cool. What about everyone else's parents? Anyone who I would know? Grandparents?" I think they were uncomfortable, so someone broke the silence."Hey, Bianca, maybe you should come to a barbecue that we're having tonight. Our parents will be there, even though it's a big party with a lot of kids." Charlie said with a tight smile, silently telling the others to ignore my previous question. He then proceeded to give me his address, even more insistently after I told him his mother had invited me. The rest of lunch was filled with playful banter and funny stories, not even registering the awkwardness of the beginning.

**¡Yay line break!**

After lunch, I had walked with the others to gym. There was a basketball court, a football field, a soccer field, a tennis court, a baseball diamond, and a pool. Apparently they were focused on athletics here. "Okay, kids, today we will be holding swim team tryouts for all who wish to join. Eighth graders can try out for team captain, and all of you who don't wish to join can either watch or have a free period. This is the last gym period today, so I will be posting results. Now get changed!" Coach Jackson announced. He was handsome, but it felt weird thinking of him like that. I walked back to the disgusting, gray locker room, and put on the school issued bright orange one piece racing suit. "OMG Silena! Your dad is so HAWT! Are you going for captain? You'll get it if your freak brother doesn't try out. Swim team is so in this year!" Jessica screeched. Gods, that girl had a really annoying voice. And Silena, winning captain? No way. I will not let that happen. I'm gonna win captain, I know I will, and that means the little brat won't have everything she wants. And her face will be hilarious! I walked out of the locker room and onto the yellow concrete pool deck, my heart pounding. I walked up to the sign-up sheet for Team Captain, picked up the pen, and wrote my name.

**¡Yay line break!**

I stepped up onto the block, not nervous, just anticipating the thrill of swimming. The contestants for captain were me, Charlie, Silena, Daniel, and Jessica. "Swimmers take your mark!" I crouched in the starting position. "Get set!" The only thing stopping me from falling back were my fingertips. "BEEP!" I dove in, streamlining to about two meters past the flags. I came up for air, not that I needed it. I had to do it so nobody would suspect anything. I willed the water to propel me along, and did a quick flip turn. I pushed off the wall and streamlined until I passed the flags. I sped, with some help from the water, to the end of the pool. My 50 was over, and I realized I was the first to finish by about five seconds, which, if you don't swim, you might not know that five seconds is a lot, especially in a 50. There was only silence as Coach Jackson checked his stopwatch. "19.36 seconds. Uh, congrats. You made captain." Everyone looked at me wide eyes. Then Sammy started clapping. Then Julia. Then another person, and another, til everybody started clapping. There was no better moment than hearing that crowd cheer for me. Until I saw Silena's face when she found out I won. I hoisted myself up onto the pool deck, pulled my goggles and swim cap up, then got a drink of cold water from the weak stream that was emitted from the water fountain. Wiping off my mouth, I walked over to the coach.

"So, Bianca, are you coming to our barbecue?" Coach Jackson asked when I came up. "Sure am! Can I bring my dog?" I chirped, planning on Shadow traveling there. I started fiddling with my necklace while I waited for his answer. His eyes widened as he nodded. "Sure. maybe she can play with our dogs! They absolutely love playmates that are smaller than them, as most dogs are." Grinning, I responded,"I dunno. Thena once ate Maggie's car." He raised his eyebrows, and then laughed. Maybe making friends wasn't that hard if people are just willing to listen. And had suspicions that you were part god, and were born with your weirdness. That helps too.

**I don't really want Bianca to be this perfect little angel, but her insecurities will come out later. She needs to stay strong because it's her way of dealing with bullies. So her insecurities will come out later, but right now, she is feeling the need to be guarded. Thanks for reading! And there may be a hint of romance in later chapters, but mainly jealousy. Actual romance in part tw- wait, I cant give away all my plot devices. You'll just have to wait. *laughs maniacally*...*gets weird looks from little brother***

** ~Daughterofwisdomandwater **


	6. Chapter 6

**A super duper awesome thanks to VirtualViola03 and a regular but also epicly awesome thanks to:**

**altec1**

**Falcrow-42**

**for reviewing and fav/following. Hey, just wondering, what's your favorite song and favorite book? I need a good read cause I'm about to finish the book I'm reading. Anyway, just the getting ready part. A look at Bianca's family life, and her bedroom. **

** ~Daughterofwisdomandwater**

Thalia looked up from her Apple laptop as I walked in our modern apartment and dropped my bag. "Hey, Bi. What's up? How'd school go?" I could tell she had no high expectations. I was not one well practiced in the art of good first days. "Um, I made two mortal enemies, and at least three friends. Oh, we're also going to some party for my new friends birthday. They are some sort of demigods, and know something about me, and my Greek teacher is making me. They said I could bring Thena, so we should Shadow Travel. You ride Death Breath, I'll take my adorable little poodle!" Thals looked shocked at the words that poured out of my mouth. "You take Greek?" Was all she could say, dumbfounded by my tirade of new information. I slowly nodded, as if she wouldn't understand if I did it quickly. After about a minute, though, she got her Thalia-tude back. "Wow, friends? Are they real?" She asked to make up for her earlier state of shock. I glared my trademark, I'll-slaughter-you-during-your-power-nap glare that is very disturbing, and said in a sarcastic high pitched voice,"Of course, they're right here! Thalia, meet Jewels, Zazzles, and Sparky!" At the last name she stiffened slightly, then relaxed just as quickly. I decided not to bring it up 'cause I really wanted her to go make something for the party. She sighed and headed for the kitchen, as if reading my mind. "Use the oven! And make sure it's purple chocolate chip cookies!" I hollered at her as I ran down the fuchsia walled hallway back to my bedroom. I flung the silver, not gray, door open, then slammed it shut with a bang as I came inside. My room had bright purple walls with a silver, not gray, ceiling to match my door. The bed frame was burlap, and had pictures, Nico's drawings, and little notes pinned to it. The sheets were white, and very soft. My comforter/bedspread was purple with silver owls. I had a lime green dresser and a matching desk. I walked over to my epic dresser to choose the perfect outfit. I got out the right clothes, and climbed into bed. I didn't have to be at the party for another three hours, so why not a nap? It was so cozy in there, and I knew that even if I wanted to, I didn't have enough willpower to get myself up. I slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of giant zombie bunnies ravaging New York.

**¡Yay line break!**

The smell of something very burnt came to my nose as an alarm screeched me awake. Not the cookies! Dang, Thalia needs to work on her baking, or maybe cook like a normal person and use an oven! Noooo, zapping with lightening is faster, she says. It'll be fine, she says. I pushed out of my bed, sighing, and rolled onto the floor. Or, more precisely, where the floor used to be. I don't really have a knack for cleaning, so there were clothes strewn all over what I can only assume is the ground. I've been here about a week, and I don't even know if my floor is wood, tile, concrete, or carpet. Probably wood or carpet, but we've stayed in some nasty places. I stumbled back down the hall to the kitchen, only walking into two walls, before looking pointedly at the woman who made this all possible. She grinned back proudly. Thrusting my hand up, I liquified the water vapors in the air. Dumping them on the fire, I sighed. Again. Looking at her clothes, with were covered in flour, egg yolks, and melted chocolate, I said, "I'll IM Nico, you go get dressed." She stalked off the opposite way to her room, then crossed back through the kitchen to get to her huge closet, probably changing into almost the exact same clothes she had on. I, on the other hand, had an IM to attend to, after I cleaned the kitchen. Wetting a sponge, I started scrubbing. After about fifteen minutes, Thalia still hadn't come out of the master bedroom, and I had finally finished my frenzied attack on the food stuck to our kitchen. I walked over to open the window, and I was titling the liquified water vapors in my hand while leaning out the window to get the best possible rainbow, and said, in a voice that sounded much more serious than usual, the incantation while throwing in a drachma. Explaining the situation took about eight minutes, and then he said,"I'll get a salad. How about...Greek!" I started laughing, and he smiled a smile that he only smiled for one person. Me. Not even Thalia could get it out of him, but I could. Nico was my father, and whoever actually conceived me is irrelevant. I loved him and Thalia as my parents, not the people who decided that I would be better off in some orphanage. Whatever. I walked back to my room and smiled at my outfit put out on my desk chair, which was large and fuzzy. Light wash skinny jeans, a silver tank top from Target, a purple hoodie that I got from a market in Madrid, and black converse with celestial bronze tips that blades kick out of if I don't have a weapon in a fight. And, of course, the locket that I despised but loved anyway. I still had the note. The only thing that kept me going during my pre-family days. It fueled my anger, which is better than strength and patience sometimes. The past eight years of training have been easy compared to the mean Mr. Wallace, whom I hated with all my energy. I recently discovered he was a survivor of the second Titan war who sided with Kronos. A son of Ares, who hated me. He was removed from his position at the "home" and brought to jail for child neglect, thanks to an anonymous tip from and inside source. Back to the present, I had just tied my laces and stood up when I heard the front door open. Nico was home from the hospital, him being a coroner. Thalia worked from home, as she worked as a music critic who wrote magazine articles. Nico walked into the red living room, and plonked himself down on the white sectional sofa with lightening bolt, skull, owl, and trident accent pillows were lying about. There was also a matching white ottoman and a faded leather armchair that I loved to sit and read in. My favorite book was probably _Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. _Sometimes I understood her, like when I found out things that everybody had said were just stories turned out to be real, and that I had powers. I wouldn't have believed it except for the fact that as the book had said,_"For, you see, so many out-of-the-way things had happened lately that Alice had begun to think that very few things indeed were really impossible."_ I was Alice, and I just found the potion and the cake. Then came Wonderland. This was my Wonderland, and I was so sure that I had been dreaming. A family seemed a fantastical phenomenon that was going to turn out to be a dream. But after the first night, after I had opened my eyes on the first morning, I realized that Wonderland might be real, that maybe I wasn't Alice, maybe I was the Hatter, or the Queen, or the Chesire Cat. Or maybe, just maybe, I was Alice, only Alice wasn't dreaming. Maybe the only time she was dreaming was when she thought she was awake. As lost in thought as I was, I almost didn't notice Nico calling,"Thalia, Bianca, let's go!"

Hey! I just realized something, and I don't know if I can change it. I sort of messed up Thalia and Nico's fake names. After having Harry Potter on my mind,(I had been talking to my friend about it) I called them Lily and James, then later called Thalia Maggie. So if you guys could just, like, pretend that their names were always Lily and James, I would greatly appreciate it. The new author mistake is made! Thanks, and keep reviewing. When I come back from vacation, I'm gonna make blue chocolate chip cookies, and probably purple ones too! I'll post a picture of it somewhere, then put the website. Thankssssss, amigoooooooooo. Adìos!

~Daughterofwisdomandwater


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to keep you in suspense, it's just nice to be able to do that. I am going to basically totally re-write what I originally wrote, only keeping the skeleton of it. My original stinks so bad that even my mother would gag, and she can't smell. Wish me luck! I know that Nico's age is wrong, but let's just say he and Thalia fell in love or something and then his age got shifted back by Aphrodite because she liked them as a couple and wanted to get back at Artemis for saying love is stupid or something, and Artemis didn't want to lose Thalia, and the only reason she and Nico weren't together is the age difference, because that would work with my story, as long as it happened two years after Annabeth had the babies. 16+4=20, 20=8=28, 4+2+8=14. Their maturity is of their physical age, not their mental age, or else Nico would have the maturity of an old man.**

** ~Daughterofwisdomandwater**

"Oooomph!" Thalia moaned as I landed right on top of her ribcage. Athena has yet to master landings, as we just so happened to demonstrate. Where'd she go? And where is Nico? Oh well, they'll turn up. I giggled, and she glared a glare that strikes fear into almost everyone. There are only two people who aren't afraid of it. Annabeth Chase, who is a hero, and me, from living with her. So all the glare did was make me laugh harder when I dusted myself off and held out my hand for her to get up. When she was about halfway up, I had another fit of laughter and dropped her hand, which she didn't appreciate. I finally got my laughter under control, and was about to pull her up again, when she grabbed my hand for herself and used it like a rope. Then, as soon as she was safely up, she flipped me. I grinned. Oh, it's on. I jumped up on a puke green, closed dumpster, and then from there I launched myself onto her back. She was just about to throw me off when we heard a stern voice say,"Girls!" We froze, and I dropped off of Thalia's back. Sometimes it seemed like the man holding the Walgreens plastic bag was Thalia's father, not her husband, which wasn't strange, considering he was older than her by a ridiculous amount of years. But whatever, neither of them look or act their age. I smiled sweetly, and opened my eyes as wide as they could go. Innocent always works. He didn't say anything, all he did was sigh, and look at both of us like we were children. He took a gift card and a plain t-shirt out of the bag, looking at me inquisitively. I just smiled and walked over, taking the gifts out of his hands. Once they were in my possession, I opened my mouth and said,"The gift card is for Silena, and the shirt is for Charlie. I'm gonna write 'Hello My Name Is' on the top of the shirt, then 'Kelp Head' under it in larger letters. I need you to draw a guy sitting on the ground with his legs splayed and mini pegasi flying around his head, Nico." He looked at me with a skeptical expression, so I just got to work on the orange t-shirt. I finished writing and handed the pen to Nico. He did what I asked, making it look very comical. There was even a wall that had a dent in it, and a girl that looked like me standing next to him, laughing exaggeratedly. I liked it, and I hoped that he would too. I quickly put it in a bag and handed it to Thalia, who looked like she did when I said Sparky. she numbly accepted the bag, grabbing Nico's hand. I whistled loudly, and Athena came bounding into the alleyway. She came up to me and licked my face. I then walked around to her side, grabbed a handful of skin and fur, and pulled myself up onto her back. I said the address for the house, and we were off.

Line Break 333333333333

We landed right beside their house, in the shadows. As I hopped off of Athena, I caught sight of my family in a magnolia bush. They stood up, wrestling through the vines that ensnared them, and walked out. I hopped up and down, and said,"Come on, guys! Hurry!" They did as best they could, and finally brushed all the leaves and dirt off their clothes. I skipped through the beautifully manicured lawn, up the white wooden steps, and onto the large front porch. I rang the doorbell, grinning, until the door swung open. "Oh, it's you. The losers and their parents are in the backyard. You can go back there. Just don't come in here, this is normal people territory." Silena Jackson growled, probably trying to be intimidating. I just smiled and said,"Thanks! I have your gift right here." I shoved the gift card into her hand and walked through the very well designed house into the backyard. There was lush green grass, lots of pretty flowers, a pool, and a large grill. On the pool deck were chairs and couches. There was a hot tub attached to the pool, and in the middle of the pool was a raised circular bar, with floats attached to it for seats. Tables were set up around the yard, one with food, one with drinks, and one with presents. People were swarming around, talking, eating, and swimming. Luckily I always bring a swimsuit with me, just in case there is water. I can't really swim in my clothes and let them stay dry, now can I? My swimsuit was purple, with silver owls on it, like my bedspread. It was a bikini, but it had enough coverage, with short boy shorts and a sports bra like top. Anyway, back to the party. I spotted Mrs. Jackson talking to a man with jeans, red converse, crutches, an orange shirt, curly hair, and a rasta cap. I dragged Thalia and Nico up to them, and when we reached them, I stopped. Smiling, I was about to introduce them, when my teacher asked,"Thalia? Is that you?" I was about to ask how she knew their real names, when Thalia gave me a look that said no. I guess I could see how someone wouldn't know it was Thalia. She and Nico had changed a lot since my adoption. Thalia didn't wear makeup anymore, and her clothes weren't all black. Nico's weren't either. Today, she wore red jeans and a gray sweater with an old fashioned camera on it. Nico was wearing a royal blue polo shirt, kaki cargo shorts, and nike sneakers. Apparently he didn't know how cold San Francisco was, even though the temperature right now was rather warm. Demeter's magic, I had decided. Thalia smiled a welcoming smile and said,"I'm sorry, but I'm Lily Smith, and this is my husband James. You're Mrs. Jackson, correct?" Mrs. Jackson nodded enthusiastically. "Call me Annabeth. And this is Grover, one of my best friends." I looked up when she said that, and gave Grover a small smile. He returned it, then asked,"So, you are adopted?" I nodded a yes. He sniffed the air, and looked at Annabeth, nodding ever so slightly. "Why don't you go into the pool? It feels great! You can change into your bathing suit in the pool room." I smiled sheepishly, and then looked down at my feet. "Um, I already have it on under my clothes." She looked at Grover, who sniffed again. He shook his head this time. No! It couldn't be! He's a satyr? Hehe, well, he won't smell me. I had a spell cast on me when I was a baby that would mask my demigod smell. I smirked to myself. "Well, then, you can go ahead down! Have fun!" Annabeth exclaimed cheerfully. I looked at Nico for approval, and he nodded. I ran down to the pool deck, stopping beside a chair. "Hey, Charlie!" I hollered, waving. He swam freestyle to the edge of the pool, and said,"Hey, Bianca! Are you gonna swim?" I nodded enthusiastically, and pulled off my hoodie. He waited for me to say something, but I just took off my shoes. His face changed to shocked horror when I started unbuttoning my pants, and I laughed, rolling my eyes. "I have a bathing suit under my clothes, Kelp Head." He looked better at this, not as concerned. When I pulled my shirt off, he looked at my stomach. Training scars were abundant upon my skin, and I had a solid four pack of abs. All I could really do was swim, read, or other workouts, so I kept busy at the gym. Seriously, having no social life leaves you a lot of free time. I grinned, backed up a few steps, and started running. As soon as I was close enough, I bent my legs and cannonballed in. When I hit the water, my first thought was, "It's saltwater." My second thought was,"Ummmmm, why am I the only one near Athena?" And then I realize what my second thought was. I scrambled out of the water, panicking a bit. Coach Jackson called to me,"Bianca, back away slowly. Come towards me." I grimaced. "No. This dog won't hurt me." He looked weary, as if he'd done this a hundred times before. "It's not a poodle, Bianca. It will hurt you." I shook my head, and asked, "If I can get it to leave, will you leave it be?" Percy nodded, looking at me like I was crazy. "Leave, now. GO!" I yelled at her, willing her to understand the urgency of this situation. She seemed to, or maybe the yelling just scared her. Either way, it worked. Percy walked forward, and said to me in a voice of amazement,"We need to talk. Just, uh, come over here and sit." I walked over to the grass , with eyes drilling holes into my back like lasers, and sat down, my legs crossed indian style. Nico looked as if he was going to say something about how we already knew everything, but I cut him off with a look that meant, I lied for you, so now you lie for me. Percy looked at me with a sympathetic expression, and then said,"I know that this is gonna be hard for you to hear, but that wasn't a poodle. That was a very dangerous hellhound. The Greek gods and goddesses are real. You are a demigod." They looked at my face, trying to read my thoughts. Denial must have passed by fleetingly, and they mistook it for denial of what they had just told me. I knew that Percy would just needlessly try to convince me, and hurried to speak, not wanting a lecture. "Then who's my godly parent?" He looked over at Grover, who responded with a questioning tone,"Hades, maybe? I smelled an unfamiliar scent of Hades, and from the way you controlled that hellhound, it seems very likely." I started laughing, snorting until Sammy came up and asked,"Bianca, are you okay? Are you having a seizure?" He had a sincerely concerned look on his face, which made me go into hysterics. I finally reduced my laughter to some heavy breathing, and told the hovering group,"Sorry, you just couldn't be any further from the truth. Me, a demigod daughter of Hades? I-I just can't-" At this, Nico couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing, a loud deep sound, tears running down his cheeks. Thalia took one look at the both of us, and let out a peal of chiming bell laughter. It was like a songbird, in deep contrast with her rough voice. sammy looked bewildered, as did the rest of the crowd. I couldn't take leaving them in the dark anymore, so I said,"My real name is Bianca DiAngelo." This brought some gasps. "These people are Thalia and Nico DiAngelo. They adopted me when I was six. I am a granddaughter of Athena and Posiedon. the demigod you smelled was probably Nico, Grover" At this, Percy turned his head and locked eyes with Annabeth. They slowly walked up to me, the crowd parting like they had the plague, and ran the rest of the way. When they reached me, Percy gave me a giant hug, and Annabeth wrapped her arm around us. I didn't really know what was happening, even if I had a suspicion. I whispered in Percy's ear, so very, very low,"Are you a son of Posiedon?" His nod confirmed the rest. Sadness and anger filled me, and another feeling that I have never felt before. I realized what it was pretty quickly, although I had never had it happen to me. Betrayal. I pulled out of the hug, my gut getting the familiar sensation that means trouble. "How could you? I was a baby! And you left me at the mercy of and old enemy! Why?" I asked, starting loud, but ending softly. I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek before I felt a whole lot more than one tear. Percy had been struggling to hold the wave I had created with minimal effort at bay, but in the end, he couldn't hold it, It came crashing down over the entire backyard. It should have ended in panic, but it mainly just had a dry, grinning Percy in the center of it all. First there was silence, and then Sammy said,"Dude, that's way cooler than Percy, Charlie, and Silena combined." "I know. So, I've heard some stories about one Camp Half-Blood. can I tag along with ya'll this year?" I smirked, my anger completely forgotten, knowing some questions were better left without being answered. There were some nods, which resulted in water flinging around. I grinned, and looked over at my parents. The ones that raised me, not my biological ones. Thalia smiled encouragingly, and Nico did too, although his was a bit melancholy. I knew why. "I promise, I'll never join the Hunters, and I certainly won't get myself killed. But if I do go down, I'm bringing some evil monsters with me." I wasn't gonna have any of that immortality stuff. No one wants to be forever fourteen. At least, I don't. I would never hurt Nico. It would have killed me. It almost did.

Foreshadowing! I really liked writing this, it was fun. I'm gonna skip to going to Camp in the summer, on the day they leave. After that, probably no major time skips for a while. Yay! Sammy and Bianca are gonna become BFFs.

~Daughterofwisdomandwater


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to:**

**B-ballismylife14**

**blue star 123**

**sweetiepie3311**

**For fav/reviewing. I love you all!**

** ~Daughterofwisdomandwater**

I walked up the pathway to Sammy's small brick house, letting myself in the blue door. Leo was sitting in the charred kitchen, tinkering with an old radio located on the mechanic's bench.

"Bianca, take a muffin!" He said cheerfully, gesturing to the tray perched on the stovetop. I walked up to the stainless steel appliance and grabbed one of the tray. They were chocolate chip, and very delicious. I shoved the rest into my mouth, and headed through the hallway to Sammy's cave. Yes, I called it a cave because he had black, flame retardent curtains that made the room very dark. Also, the rest of his furniture was black, so if he burnt anything it would look okay.

"Hey, Dragonboy, **(A/N he has fire powers too)** get up!" I jiggled Sammy. No reaction. So, I did what every granddaughter of Posiedon would do. I dumped freezing water on top of him. He jolted up, and then sighed. "For the love of Hephaestus, can I not get any sleep, woman?" I smirked, and said sweetly,"Not if you're up until five in the morning talking about this girl. Oh, her beautiful eyes gleaming, her hair slightly wavy, her tall, toned body. She's obviously some sort of goddess." He turned beet red, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

Even though I knew he was talking about Emily, I had secretly hoped it was me he was describing. It couldn't be true, though. He had asked Emily out shortly after we became close, even though I knew for a fact that Emily liked Micheal. She told me herself. AND he likes her back. Everybody really warmed up to me after my reveal, except for the one person who I should be closest to. Silena.

Anyways, I guess Micheal was cute, and nice, but he had nothing on Sammy. But if Sammy didn't return my feelings, then I can be happy with best friends. "Oh, shut up! I didn't mean to spill it, Aqua Girl. And you can't tell anybody I said any of that stuff!" He huffed. "Okay, Loverboy, just get dressed. You're already packed and ready to go."

The reason for my excitement was that we were going to camp, where there are others who probably had a much more difficult life than me, who would not pity me. Also, it was gonna be fun! Leo is taking us, us being Sammy, Emily, me, and Charlie. I needed to talk to Charlie about something anyways. I have a suspicion about something, and I am very good at reading people, and figuring out secrets. If his secret is what I think it is, I'm actually really happy for him.

"Kids, we're leaving now!" Leo called, probably figuring it would take us about ten minutes just to get outside. I really admired Leo, him being a single dad and all. Childbirth killed Sammy's mom, and Sammy sometimes feels like he should have never been born. I try to distract him when that happens, and most of the time it works.

I grinned, planning something I knew I would win. "Race ya, Hothead!" I yelled, and took off, pushing as hard as I could against the ground. I, of course, reached the car first. Laughing, I flung open the door and climbed in.

**¡Yay line break!**

We pulled into Emily's driveway, and Leo honked his horn. Emily was coming to Camp Half-Blood because of Sammy, even though she should have gone to Camp Jupiter. When she got into the car, we drove to pick up Charlie. He hopped into the back row with me, after depositing his luggage into the back. Annabeth and Percy were taking Silena, as she had way too much luggage to go with everybody else, and she wouldn't have ridden with everybody anyway. She has a serious sense of entitlement, like nobody else's parents saved the world either.

**Line breakkkkkkkkkk**

We had gone about seven hours so far. Normally the drive would be two days, but Leo had tinkered with the car so that it was extra fast, and then wrapped the Mist heavily around it. I had my headphones on, listening to a song from _Wicked_, called "Dancing Through Life". Bok had just said, '_Let's dance!_', when I pulled my purple headphones out.

"Charlie," I whispered tensely,"Can I ask you something?" He chuckled and said in a low voice"You just did, Smartypants." I grimaced and snapped,"You know what I mean!" He smiled. "Okay, okay, ask away, my fair maiden." I looked at him closely, wondering how he would react. "Charlie, are you gay?" He stared at me with a shocked expression, and said feebly,"Who else knows?"

I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't just say yes. I mean, I guess I would want to know who else knew I was gay, but it just stumped me. "Just me. And Charlie," I said seriously,"I still love you. Percy and Annabeth will, too." He smiled again, this one a quavering sort, and I noticed tears brimming in his eyes. I reached my arms out and gave him a hug, and he accepted. I eventually allowed his arms to envelope me in the hug, knowing he needed to feel needed. So I fell asleep in his muscular, brotherly embrace.

**¡Yay line break!**

"Bi, we're here." Charlie was murmuring to me while shaking me to get me awake. I looked up sleepily, and said something along the lines of,"Wha?"

He pointed out the car window, and I gasped sharply. There were already some other cars on the hill, but what I noticed was the tall pine tree. A small voice in the back of my head said,_"Thalia."_

I climbed out of the silver SUV, and stared at the beautiful sights of Camp HalfBlood. Strawberry fields, woods, a two story farmhouse, and, in the distance, cabins. The others had somehow already gotten here when we arrived, and were just passing Thalia's tree, when they looked back and waved us to follow.

**Oooooh, cliffy! Sort of. I might not be able to update for a while, cause I'm on these antibiotics, and they make me throw up if I haven't eaten...It hurts. But tell me what you think! And to anyone who is opposed to being gay, I support gay rights in full. If you say bad stuff about gay people just because they dare to feel something different than you, then you obviously are just not openminded enough to understand that everybody is equal. Being gay doesn't make you any less human! Sorry about my rant, I just hate when people hate on homosexuals. **

** ~Daughterofwisdomandwater**


	9. Chapter 9

I would have updated a bit sooner but all of my chapter nine got deleted! I am planning on adding action(and possibly romance)soon. I know Bianca is sounding like a Mary Sue, and I will try to fix it. Also, I am adding another person's OC in, mainly because she is one of my BFFL's, and would probably spill my deepest secrets if I didn't(she's crazy). There will be a few inside jokes, but I'll explain them. I'm watching Cartoon Network while writing this, so there might be references. And a HUGE thanks to my friends in the crusade for gay rights. I love you all! 3333333333333

~Daughterofwisdomandwater

I walked past the pine tree that was once Thalia, with the sleeping dragon curled around it, and smiled. Thalia walked over, backtracking her previous steps, and smiled back. But then my smile faded. "Thalia?" I whispered nervously, quietly so as not to be heard by the others,"What if no one likes me? What if they think I'm a freak?" She wrapped her arm around my t-shirt clad shoulder, pulling me into her as we walked. "Hey, if they think you're a freak, what do you think they think of Nico?" She laughed, and I followed suit with a small giggle. "Thanks, Thals. I needed that," I informed her.

As we neared what I have heard people call the Big House, I saw a man. A very tall man. This "man" was the trainer of Greek heroes, Chiron, the centaur. He smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead could have him pegged a normal middle aged man from the waist up. From the waist down, though, he was a beautiful horse's body, with a shining coat. It would have definitely messed with my head if I had seen him without knowing of the gods and goddesses, of myths and monsters. And his eyes, the eyes of an immortal who has loved, lost, and remained brave for those young heroes. The gods aren't really like that, though, because, in truth, they don't really care so much about us, the children that they leave to the wolves, literally in Roman cases. Back to reality, Chiron had looked up and trotted towards our group. "Bianca! You look- you look like the youngest of a quarter blood set of triplets," He grimaced, as if he was hoping for this to not have occurred. I looked up at him, confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sighing, he looked around at our mismatched group. The adults suddenly found the ground very interesting, which I found funny because if I were them I would have been sick of it. Sick, sick, sick. The kids had started staring at me like I had suddenly sprouted wings and taken flight, which wouldn't have surprised me if I had not felt the earth at my feet. "My dear child, has no one told you?" Chiron asked wearily. I shook my head no. "Just as well, I suppose. You see, it was foretold that if two demigods ever have triplets, the youngest of the three will be a great hero, like Zeus was in the age of the Titans for the Big Three and their sisters. You have been blessed with great power, exactly one half Posiedon and one half Athena, which is the reason for your eyes and hair being naturally multiple colors. However, you are also cursed with the burden of being a great hero, and saving the world from a deep evil. It is often mistaken as a blessing, but you shall lose a person whom you love. Bianca DiAngelo-Jackson, you are the next great hero of our generation, and will be called for duty when the time comes." I gaped at him in shock, hating the stares from the other children. I had finally found my niche, and then they decided that they could just fill it with concrete and push me right out. I was, once again, a freak.

"Her! She's the hero? No, this is wrong! I'm supposed to be the hero!" Silena yelled, pushing through the crowd that had gathered. She was so arrogant! This wasn't about her, this was about me. "Oh my gods, Silena! Why does everything have to be about you? Why, just this once, can't it be about me?" I yelled, my face heating up. She was so mean to me every single time she acknowledged my existence, and I just let her be. Seriously, I would make a witty remark or fire off a good comeback, but I never, never, ever yelled. Which is probably why Silena looked so shocked. The crowd was looking at her, waiting for the response that was sure to come, knowing Silena. But, there was only a silence so laced with tension that you could cut it with a knife and serve it at a wedding. A really big wedding. Then, she stuck her nose in the air, huffed, and said,"Whatever. Come on, girls."

A cluster of girls that were not very pretty with or without those cooking ingredients on their faces, unlike Silena(unfortunately), followed her towards the lake. They were all wearing skimpy underwear-oh, excuse me, shorts over their bikini bottoms, no top coverage. The bathing suits were basically an hourglass folded in half, held together with a circle of metal on each side, and two long triangles held together in the front with a metal ring and a clip in the back. In other words, a strapless bikini. The exact same one on all of them, only different colors. This was also the same for the shorts. And the shoes. And the hairstyle. And the makeup. And the nails. You can get the picture.

The crowd dispersed after a few seconds, people wandering off to gossip about the incident, which really should be capitalized. "Well, now that that's cleared up, I have arranged for someone to show you around Camp," Chiron said with a grin, as if the events that had just taken place were all a dream. I was about to say that Sammy could show me around, but he was spending time with Emily. Charlie could, but I don't think he wants to talk to me just yet. So I did what every kid does when they don't really care. I said,"Kay."

"Amelia, come here!" The centaur shouted at the remaining crowd. For a second, there was no response. And then, someone came running. I wish I had been prepared for what was in store for me. The girl looked about my age, fourteen-ish, with flowing red hair that fell in perfect, shining curls. She was five four, maybe? Ice blue eyes, like frost forming on a blue rooftop. Pale and freckled, this girl was not a sun kissed California Girl by any means. She was not fat at all, but she wasn't skinny. She was curvy, with a small waist and wider hips. The kind of body that all girls who are not ill would kill to have. She looked so peaceful and calm. But as soon as she opened her mouth, the illusion was shattered.

"It'salovelydayoutsideisn'titohI'mAmeliaSheldonwhi chisfunnybecauseIloveBigBangTheoryandIloveSheldona ndIalsolikeAmeliaPondfromDoctorWhogetitAmeliaSheld onequalsSheldonandAmeliaandI'mnotallowedtohavesuga rcuaseitsupposedlymakesmehypereventhoughitdoesn'ta ndIhadsometodayandI'mnothyperandyouseemreallyniceI 'msupposedtoshowyouaroundandIjustwantedtosayhello! " She said(?). I smiled a bit. She seemed nice enough. "Hi. I'm Bianca. Could you, uh, slow down a bit?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't be mad. But truthfully, that is one of the least offensive things I've ever said to her. "Of course, silly. So, you wanna get this tour on the move or what!" She exclaimed, and I laughed. "Sure. So, who is your godly parent?"

Who is her godly parent? Take a gander, maybe you'll get it right. She doesn't really seem like it right now, though. Haha, maybe partly, part of it. Is she a demigod or a quarter blood? Anyway, sorry for shortness but needed to update. XOXO

~Daughterofwidomandwater


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

Sooooooo, no guesses on godly parent? :( That makes me sad. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

~Daughterofwisdomandwater

"Well, my mom is Aphrodite, but my dad is named Pollux, a son of Dionysus. He's waaaaaay nicer than my old grandpappy, though. At least, I thought that until he married that she-devil," Amelia answered me. I guess she was crazy because Dionysus is the god of madness, among other things.

She continued to show me around the camp, hopping around like a kangaroo and occasionally asking random people if they saw her son, Roo. I wasn't quite sure if I liked this person so far. Could things get any worse?! I thought too soon as Silena walked up to us.

Amelia's cheery smile turned psychotic as she stepped up to us. "Hello Silena, Why are you over here?"

She flipped her too perfect hair and smirked. "Well, I just came to congratulate Bianca on making friends with a freak like you! You're gonna be good friends, if you don't scare each other off that is!"

She gave a shrill popular girl laugh and some of her wanna-be friends joined in. Hurt crossed her face for a few seconds before it turned into anger again. Despite my uncertainty towards her, I had to stick for her. I widened my eyes innocently and spoke. "I'm sorry, I only speak Greek and English. Learning skank is veeeeeery difficult and my small brain couldn't understand the language of your people!"

I smirked as Silena's face scrunched up and Amelia smiled a little. Silena was about to say something when Amelia spoke. "Yes, jerks like you should swallow pegasus crap."

Something was off about the way that she said that. I watched in amusement as Silena and her friends marched into the stables as if they were being controlled by something. We laughed as we heard them scream and run out with... I don't even want to talk about what was in their mouths. It was both traumatic and insanely hilarious.

"Well, that was...interesting. So, you, uh, can charmspeak?" I asked apprehensively. She nodded enthusiastically. If she could do this awesome thing, then maybe we could have some fun. An idea struck me faster than I could think,'Holy Hera that's a good idea!'

"Hey, we both share a common enemy, correct? I was thinking, maybe we could be friends and/or partners in crime?" I offered hopefully.

She ran up and hugged me, which was a little bit too much better than I expected. "Yes!" she realized me and continued. "That's super duper awesome cause I thought you didn't like me!"

"Pfffffftt!" I pfffted. "Of course not! What would give you such an idea?"

EXACTLY 10 MINUTES LATER

"And that's why I thought you didn't like me!" she concluded with a smile. "But luckily your not!"

My face was crossed with a scowl. I faked a smile, not really knowing how to say this. "I...I'm still not used to having people be nice to me. At my old school, people pretended to be my friends long enough to get my secrets out of me, and then told other people

She looked...uncertain at me. "Kay then... We should do something!"

"Like what?" I asked her, wondering what we could do.

"Like... Spying on the cute Apollo Cabin boys!"

"Uh, spying on boys? For fun?"

"Of course!" before I could reply she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out to behind a tree by the lake, where the members of the Apollo cabin were residing. I tried to pull my arm from her hand, but that girl had an iron grip! She was like a baby who wraps their hand around your finger, only you couldn't escape this one even if you wanted to.

"That one's Noah," she smiled pointing to a cute guy around 20 with semi long black hair pulled to the side. He had a four back and a lip piercing. He flipped his hair to the side and smiled.

"And he's Nathan!" she pointed to a guy who looked like he was a little bit younger than Noah, maybe 17, with short, curly blonde hair. His smile was so inviting, which made him look so approachable.

She continued to point out cute guys until she reached the final one.

"He's Mitchell!" she cooed. He looked around our age and had short, straight black hair. "He's Noah's full brother." I could see the resemblance, they both had an adorable smile.

She soon grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled me closer to her and looked angry. "I CALLED DIBS ON HIM WHEN HE FIRST GOT HERE, KAY GIRL?! IF YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HIM SO HELP ME I-"

I coughed and pulled away. "I promise!"

I thought she was a preppy, happy girl. But I guess everyone has another side to them. She dragged me away from the boys, probably to another thing that she thought we should do together.

...

"I SMELL DEBAUCHERY!" Amelia yelled, a party hat skewed on her head, colorful plastic beads flying everywhere.

"Actually, those are cookies," I informed the crazy redhead. It has been a month since I met Amelia and came to stay at the Half Blood Camp. My days had consisted of avoiding Silena and her minions and partaking strenous physical activities that just about killed me the first week.

"Cookies, debauchery, potato, potito." she waved her hand around then grabbed a cookie.

"I see what you did there." I smiled grabbing a cookie myself.

"There's debauchery going on somewhere in the world." she smiled, cookie crumbs covering her chin. All was perfect in my little world until Silena entered the kitchen.

"Ewwwwwww! Cookies have so many calories and carbs. You two are gonna get fat and no one will ever love you. Oh wait, no one will ever love you now!" She giggled, tossing her perfect, not naturally weird looking hair.

Instead of going crazy like our first encounter together with Silena, she just smiled sweetly and stepped in front of me. "Ladies, don't resort to bullying to get Bianca away from me! I know I'm one of the most beautiful things on the face of the earth, but I'm not interested!"

"Silena, I have no idea what I ever did to you, but whatever grudge you're holding against me, it needs to end now. I challenge you to a duel!" I shouted at her.

"A duel? How lame is that? But, I suppose that if we did fight, I could show the whole camp how weak you are."

...

Before I knew it, I was standing in the arena, Silena right in front of me. The entire camp was crowded around us. Before either of us could make a move, Amelia stepped in between us wearing a bikini, which got the boys hooting and hollering. She holding up a sign that said, "Begin!"

"What are you doing?!" I hissed.

"Making the most of it!" she smiled before leaving.

Silena struck first, like I knew she would. She slashed at my throat, but I ducked back before contact was made. Instead of going for the offensive tactic, at first I just stuck to blocking her strikes. Then I swung, hoping she would be caught off guard. She had a surprised look on her face for a second, but quickly blocked my sword with her own. Then she made me angry. Silena's face twitched, then a tube of water came shooting out of a lake. It came straight at me, knocking me onto the ground.

"That's not fair!" I protested.

"The rules were never specified," Silena told me, smiling sadistically. We swung our swords a couple more times, then I ripped her shirt when I swung at her arm. I could hear her wince and I saw a small line of blood on her arm. Taking her distraction as an opportunity, I shot a tube of water at her, imitating her previous actions.

"Th-that's not fair!" Silena whimpered.

"The rules were never specified" I smile, unarming her. There was a shocked silence, then Amelia started cheering. I was jumping down from the raised arena when there was a loud scream. I turned my head to the screamer, and I saw him. It was the Minotaur.


End file.
